The Resemblance
by A.Johan
Summary: Sebastian's past lover died in a car accident. This made him cruel and become distant to people. Ciel enters Sebastian's life and this awoken the man by his resemblance. AU. MODERN. YAOI. LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Resemblance Chapter 1 - Dangerous**_

_**Hi! It's me and I am starting a new fic for SebXCiel Lovers! 2nd Fanfic for you!**_

_**I am practicing my English skills so you can read it a lot better than before.**_

_**Please review! It's a token for me.**_

_**If you haven't read my other fic called "The Isolated Love" Go read it! :D**_

_**First, this will be Sebastian's life so you can see what happened to him before and the story will pace on Ciel by present!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! :'(  
**_

* * *

_2 years ago..._

_A Siren was alarming every car who passed by. Earlier, there was an accident- A car accident. The people are swarming and circling to the body who was laying helplessly on the ground. Blood was everywhere. It didn't took that long and the Paramedics are there beside the woman who was hovering between life and death. The Paramedics did there job and took out the woman safely out of the car. The medias are lining up and taping the incident. Some Paramedics give clues about what happened and some watchers who saw what happened._

_"EXCUSE ME! PLEASE, LET ME THROUGH!" A man shouted while pushing bystanders away from him._

_ "Sorry, only relatives-" The police was cut by the man's huffling sound._

_ "I-I am a related to the pers- person. Let me through." The police nodded and let him enter the police line and he hopped inside the ambulance._

* * *

_Inside the ambulance, a whispering cry can be heard through the thick car walls. "Please...P-Please live...for the love of God. Just please...stay with me." A downcast man begs in a laying body. An oxygen was attached to the woman's mouth to help him breath and a neck brace was attached to his neck. Her hair flawlessly lays behind her unmoving body. The man was gripping the woman's hand and a look of desperate please to 'live' is written on his face._

_The ambulance reached the hospital and the Paramedics moved the stretcher to get it ready outside. The back door of the car opened and carefully moved the stretcher. The man jumped out of the car and followed the Paramedics to the ER and was stopped by a nurse._

_"What is your relationship with the patient?" She said while grabbing a piece of information to the patient's files._

_"I am...I am his...fiance." The man's stuttered voice makes the nurse look at him in the eyes._

_"Your name?"_

_"Sebastian Michaelis." He stated. "Is she going to be okay? Please give me an answer." He took hold, both of the nurse's arms._

_"I'm sorry. I am not assigned to the patient inside. Please, wait for the doctors to tell you." She said. Sebastian's grips to the nurse arms loosen. He nodded and the nurse moved to her place._

_'God, please help her.' Came from the man's lips._

* * *

_' Mr. Tomas. The doctor is calling you. Please meet him in the information stall. Thank you.' It's been 2 hours since the incident happened. Sebastian was leaning on the wall, tapping his shoes, sweat is traveling down his face through his neck. He's getting impatient._

_'The hell is going on?'  
He looked at his watched and walks back and forth. He opens the cap of the bottle he earlier bought, and drink the water. He's dead nervous. He occupied himself by taking a look at the bulletin boards. A doctor came out of the ER._

_"Mr. Michaelis?"_

_Sebastian looks back and saw a doctor carrying some medical papers. The doctor seem calmed and look at Sebastian. " I'm sorry. She didnt make it."_

_'Its just that?' ''She didnt make it''? Just that!?' He grabbed the doctor's whitecoat and yelled at him.  
_

_"JUST THAT!? Do you even know how that fucking hurts! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER SOMEONE'S FEELINGS! Do you even know who I AM?! I can make you JOBLESS, YOU SHIT!" He let go of the man's crimpled coat. People were looking at them.  
_

_"I-I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive me. She just didn't make i-" Sebastian raised his hand to let the doctor know to stop speaking.  
_

_"...I want to see the body."  
_

_Then the doctor lead the way to the ER._

End O f Prolugue

* * *

Its the end of The part here...And I do not know...

Let me know if this interest you!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 - Cruel

The Resemblance Chapter 1 - Morning

Hey... So I got a little excited doing this fic. My mom turned off the WiFi connection and I got bored. Hopefully this will savour your hunger.

So I was re-reading the Prologue and I noticed some mistakes. Like 'him' ,it should be 'her' ,and 'His', it should be 'her', so, in my behalf, I want to apologize on that. Reason why? Because... That woman should be a guy! But I thought.. "Nah, I'll make Sebastian's lover as a woman...not every guy is gay :/" So I mistakenly forgot to change that part. Idiot me.  
I swear, I want to punch my face for screwing AGAIN in my second fic. DAAAAMMMN.

Now Chibi-seirui asked and here's my answer. "Do I have to spoil the spoilers to my lovely dove readers?"

So here is chap 1 - Morning

This chap still follows Sebastian's past :)

* * *

_"Yes...I see... We'll be there. Bye." the phone was shot close and he put it inside he's pocket. He turns around and put a hand in his head, stating that he's frustrated. " Why do we have to go there? It's so annoying."_

_"Be quiet. You're an idiot for thinking that kind of accident." She arranged her hair and buttoning her clothes.  
_

_"It's a perfect plan. It's something there will be no suspicions will be made." He opened his drawers and pulled out a necktie. He opened the curtains and the 'swoosh' sound made the room come alive again, due to the silence.  
_

_" I guess so, You could have made... less dramatic." She combed her tangled hair and she arranged the bed. "Seeing him again, is really annoying." She hugged the man and slowly trail her fingers on the man's coated chest. " The only one left is him." She kissed the man's neck and recieved an agree tone.  
_

_"Yeah... the last piece is him. That guy." They both took their nametags on the coffee table and pin it up on their formal clothes.  
_

_"Let's go. Time is ticking. And soon, the company is ours." They both smiled and nod, the nametags sparkle, due to the sunlight's ray, showing their names.  
_

_'Hannah Annafelloz'  
_

_'Claude Faustus'  
_

* * *

_"I'm sorry for the loss." Claude patted Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian was leaning on the wall, not showing his face to his step-brother. "Life is... really cruel. It doesnt give you any peace as what you wanted. Taking away everything precious to you."  
_

_Sebastian clears his throat. He slapped the hand away and wiped his tears. "I...can't believe this happened. We were just there a moment ago, laughing..." Sebastian looked at the woman, whose standing behind the counter. "Why is she here?" Sebastian questioned while looking at Claude. He guessed that, it's time to accept what happened.  
_

_"She... accompanied me. We were at the office, discussing new designs. Then we heard the news from Mr. Anderson." Claude faked a sighed. "Anyway, what now?"  
_

_Sebastian seemed hurt due on what Claude saw in his eyes. He laughed inside his mind stating this man is falling apart, making their future plans to be easier. " She's inside the...," Sebastian stopped his words, he can't say it. It's still fresh. He coughed to clear his throat and looked at Claude again "She's inside the morgue. You know... Shes being..."  
_

_A pat lingers in Sebastian's shoulder. "I know, you dont have to say it."  
_

_Hannah comes toward the two and told them to sit. " Well, her family will arrive at the moment." She dialed a number on her phone. " And I called the funeral home. Reserving something for her."  
_

_"Please. Stop. I dont want to hear more." Sebastian plead. He didnt want to hear more dead, funerals or anything related on what happened. Hannah remained silent and excuse herself. She needed something to arrange more things for Sebastian's fiancee.  
_

_Both step-brothers walked to the hallway. They need to meet her family outside.  
_

* * *

_1 week later  
_

_A woman was lying on a coffin. A young lady was peacefully in the blue expensive coffin. Shes like a sleeping beauty, laying inside the coffin. The woman was begging for her to wake up and she kept on saying that she wasnt supposed to be dead.  
_

_Outside the funeral room, Sebastian was standing there. He cannot stop blaming himself. He dont want to hurt the family even more. He cant go inside. He's not invited. Her fiancee's mother is blaming him for what happened to her precious daughter. That time, when they're at the hospital. Cruel words were spat towards him.  
_

_He sighed to his nose and walked away. Even this pains him, even if this situation crumbled inside his being. He will never forget the girl he loved the most than his life.  
_

* * *

_1 year later  
_

_"Please pass this design to M. Kelly, She'll do the work she needed to do." Sebastian passed the paper to the woman, she nodded and took her leave. The door was opened by a mad man and throws the paper, harshly to the desk.  
_

_"What is the meaning of this?" A large thump was heard in the office and Sebastian looked to the man. "What do you mean by that."  
_

_Sebastian turns his chair around, the chair's back is facing him. " Read it. It says that you will be ranking down twice your position. Maybe that will help you."  
_

_"But why?" He answered in a fierce tone. "Im doing my job perfectly!"  
_

_"What's done is done. You made this by yourself. Taking you as a COO into a Head Manager. Want to become a COO again? Then, earn it, gain it ,and you'll be back as what you were. Now, leave me be."  
_

_"This has nothing to do with your fiancee, right?"  
_

_Sebastian stood and grabbed Claude's collar. "I'm the CEO, I can do whatever I want to this company. I'm just doing what's need to be done. Now, run along before I change my mind and you'll be out of this company in seconds." He knows he's avoiding Claude's question.  
_

_Claude slapped Sebastian hand and arranged his collar, making his tie suitable. He grabbed the papers and moved out the office.  
_

_Sebastian grabbed his head and released a cry. He still cant forget what happened. If only he didnt argue with her in that night, she could still be here.  
_

_He looked at his reflection through the window and he looks dull. No emotion. He pulled out the knot of his necktie and leans forwards his desk, letting his both arms to balance himself. "Please, come back to me. I'll do anything."  
_

_He looked again in the window.  
_

_Below the huge successful company, a boy was running towards the park with his sketchpad, carrying between his arms._

* * *

_**LOL, That's the end of the past so present will be arrving soon.**  
_

_**Too short huh? Well, next time is a longer one.  
**_

_**Please leave reviews and please support this fic by fave, alerts and follow!  
**_

_**thank you!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mistaken

Chapter No. 3 is out now!

So, Ive got alot of reviews and faves, follows, alerted and anything else, So, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** This gives me the courage to continue this story, till the end.

So, people kept on reviewing that I made a mistake on referring Sebastian's fiance as a man. I'm definitely sorry about that. Im really, really sorry. Please bare my future mistakes, since that English is not my 'tongue' XD

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!

**LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

* * *

**PRESENT.  
**

It's already 11 in the morning when Ciel felt his body pain due to his late work last night. He yawned and stretched his body, scratching his back to ease the pain. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing his blue eyes. Blinking, to adjust his vision, he slowly got up and cleaned the bed. One hot shower is on the line to erase his back pain. He showered himself and got out, revealing his thin yet strong body. Moving forward to his cabinet to grab some clothes. He looked up and grunted, seeing it's already 12 in the afternoon is making him rush to his next job.

He put his shirt on along with his skinny jeans. He walked away from his cabinet and walked right through the fridge. Grabbing a Vitamin B tablet and drinking a water. He gulped the last drop of water and moved on to eat an apple, lying next to the fridge. He opened the basket and bite the apple, never bothering to wash it first. Taking a big bite, he walked beside the couch and jumped on it, putting his socked feet on the center table and reached for the remote beside his thigh. He clicked the button and the TV switched in a blink of an eye. He took a bite again and watched the series. There's still an hour to go before his next shift.

He's looking straight and focused to the show. He likes The Walking Dead, walkers everywhere and it's getting you thrilled. He felt strong as he bend a little. Turning off the TV, he stopped at the door and grabs his shoes. He grabbed his varsity bag and grabbed a coat. Putting it on, he closed his apartment's door and secured it with it's lock.

Running, he took a cab and gave it's direction. He's looking at the beauty outside. Seeing people everywhere to work, to shop, to have fun is lively to see.

"That will be 12 bucks, senior." He joked.

Ciel smiled and handed him 15 bucks. " Keep the change." He waved and closed the cab. He turned around to see the coffee shop. He run at the back room and changed his clothes. Wearing the apron, with a name printed on it as 'CoffeeCrown'. He yawned and enters the front shop.

_"You are late. You are 20 minutes late, Ciel. Boss will not like this."_ His friend whispered while handing the Espresso Romano to the costumer. His friend grabbed the money and gives the guy change.

_"I know, I know. But you punch my-"_

_"Yeah yeah. I did. But that's the last time. I don't want to get caught, just because you're late." His friend wiped the counter and tossed the tissue in the trash can.  
_

_"Yeah, it's the last_ _time. I promise, Alois._" Ciel smiled and the front shop's door opened. "Good Morning, Sir. Welcome to Coffee Crown." He waved. He put his gloves and into the cashier, to grabbed the man's order.

"I want your best Latte. I'll drink it here." He opened his coat to grab his wallet. He gave Ciel a 5 dollar bill. Ciel gave the change and worked on the man's latte.

He opened turned on the machine and readied the steaming mouth. He put out the 4 steaming pitchers from the fridge and put it on his side. Putting the jug of cold milk beside him, the thermometer was out on the cabinet, too. He put himself beside the machine and swung the Steaming Mouth from the machine and put the steaming pitcher onto the steaming mouth. He also put the thermometer and turned on and waited until it stops at 130 degrees.

He leaned the pitcher to make to make the milk circular in a right way so it wont spill. The milk swirls like a whirlpool and bubbles were coming out of it. He stopped the machine out the milk inside the other big steaming pitcher. He didnt put the steaming mouth to the bottom but put leaning it a little higher.

Ciel readied the crema and pour it in a glass cup. The milk is ready and he poured it slowly in the class cup. He served it with a white straw and handed it with the guy. "Enjoy your Latte, sir."

"It's Claude." He stated as he turned around.

When the costumer seated. Ciel started to remove his gloves. "Is he like... one of my dreamboats?" Alois bumped Ciel beside his hips while polishing the glass cup with a white cloth.

"Ohh please, dont get started again. The last time is enough. No D.O.M anymore." He turned around wiped the spilled milk earlier.

"Well... He have this awesome face, dont you think?" Alois bend his neck to look at Ciel. "Hmmm?"

"Yes, he does have a face. But that doesn't mean anything to me." He washed the steaming pitches and put it in the fridge. Washing the thermometer and putting it in the cabinet.

Alois looked at the man, who was always sitting at the same spot.

"He might be a millionaire?" He put the glass inside the clear cabinet and turns around, waiting for Ciel's answer.

"Nobody cares." He knelt down and put gather some napkins.

"Well...I care. It's just rare that he's late." He took a brown sugar patch and give it to the costumer. "I mean, He's always here in 9 in the morning." He whistled Ciel and to clean the table, next to the front door. Ciel stands up, closing the ceramic closet doors and grabbed a rag and cleaned the table. Alois followed him, never leaving the his eyes at the man. "You think something's wrong?"

Ciel stops and looked at Alois. " I'm pretty aware that I dont care about what's happening to that dude, Cloud, or whatever," He continued to put the glass cups on the tray and headed back to the counter. Alois followed him with a slow hum.

Ciel couldn't blame himself. He dont like talking about Alois' interest with men. It's too annoying. Telling all his activities with his life is unnerving. Placing the used glass cups. He opened the faucet and run it along the glass cups. He heard Alois taking orders from random girls. He was smiling. A part of him tells him, he's friend isn't bisexual. He laughed inside his mind. He thinks it's impossible.

He's finished drying the glass cups and patted Alois' shoulder. " I'll treat you tonight." Alois chuckled and Ciel removes himself and started to work. No matter what it is. Alois is happy to have Ciel.

Alois whispered. _"I knew you'd say that."_

* * *

It's been two years since Sebastian's fiance left his world. He was staring down, leaning himself to the glass window. His hands were up on his forehead. He believes that, his lover, forgives him. He felt his knees weakened and he gave out. Knelt on the floor, he wishes her to be back. A knock on the door surprised him and he stands up. He sat on his chair and told the person to come in.

"Sir Michaelis, Mr. Faustus wants to see you." She's standing beside the door while her hand still on the doorknob.

"Im busy."

The woman was excused by Faustus himself. He closed the door and moves forward. " Its your fiance's 2nd death anniversary." He stood there, infront of Sebastian.

" I know."

"So, what are you going to do? You still want to blame yourself on what happened to her past these years? Are you going to do this, every year and each day passed?" Claude began to gets impatient. He slowly put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

"It's time...to let go." He patted it again "Be strong, that's what she wants for you to be." He closed Sebastian's laptop. "Come on, we've got to go on her grave."

Sebastian's not happy, he's not even move on what Claude told him. Not a single happiness covered his stoned body. Feeling more in guilt, he decided to go to his fiance.

"Let's got then." He grabbed his coat and moves forward, letting Claude to catch up.

* * *

Ciel walks out of his first shift in the afternoon and changes in his normal clothes. He said goodbye to Alois and told him to meet him at the _'StationaryScent'_ the bar he worked for as a bartender. He needs to finish something so he hurried himself to the park. He saw the bench and sat there. Opening his bag, He pulled out his sketchpad and drew the scenery.

Since last year, he took a class of art and now, he can draw any scenery and people without fail. He placed the sketchpad on his lap and pulled out his art materials. He put a 0.5 lead inside his mechanical pencil and drew the place. He's scribbling the trees, benches, people, and poles on his sketch. He stopped. He looked at the building in front of him. Not that far, he saw people coming out of the back door. There's a parking place behind the building. People pushed the door and walked straight to their car.

He noticed a man stopped infront of the door with a friend behind him. He turned around and said something to the other guy. The guy nods and turned back, and entered the building again. The man stands there, looking at his watch while tapping his shoes.

Ciel grabbed his belongings and run forward. Sitting at the nearest bench, Ciel inclined his head, looking at the man, he seemed fine but, Ciel felt something was hidden in him. He immediately run his mechanical pencil and drew the man, He started at the man head, drawing it perfectly, next is his hair, it came out just as it should be. He looked again and saw the glimpse of the man's nose. He drew it again and he looked up seeing the man's lips, he drew it with no problem. The eyes are left behind, he looked up and saw the man turned around.

He saw the man took the left side and entered his car, with his friend. They drove away. Ciel frowned, he's not finish yet, He looked at his drawing and and frowned again. The eyes are the most important in the drawing. He wondered why he drew the man. Taking aback, he scratched his face, and sat there. He still have 2 hours to go before his next job.

A couple approached Ciel and asked to draw him. Well, he said Yes, because this is his part time job. He put the couple on the bench and drew them for the next hour.

* * *

Claude and Sebastian is grave of his fiance. Sebastian stared at the stone, her name was carved in cursive, and covered in gold. Sebastian sat, feeling the rough stone on his hand. "You can go wherever you want for now, I'll be just here."

Claude nodded even if Sebastian can't see him. He walked away, he stood there behind the tree, just enough to see him there. He picked up his phone. Dialing Hannah's number, He looked back at Sebastian and hid himself behind the tree.

"*_Hello?*"_

"He's here. I ride him. But, There's a change of plan."

_"*Change of plan? Why are you deciding this on your own? Our plan is perfect, you'll make him to kill himself, because he's in deep despair. Isnt that a good idea, than what you are planning now?*"_

"Yes, it is a great plan. But I'll think of something. Something more... perfect. I'll let him live. ."

_"*...Urgh. Fine then. Just tell me what kind of plan are you thinking.*"_

"You'll like it. I should be back to his side, don't want any suspicions to be made."

_"*Uhuh... I'll see you then tonight.*"_

Claude snapped his phone shot and twist his body to reveal himself to Sebastian. He saw him there, still knelt on his same spot. He narrowed his eyes and soon the company is his.

* * *

"Got your body and mind now?" Claude said while driving the car. he's looking straight at the road and looks at Sebastian.

Sebastian didnt answer and focus himself on the road.

Claude sighed and looked back. "It's hard to talk without someone's replying." He nodded at what he said. He turned on the radio and listened to Adelitas Way- To Get Closer To You. It kinda fits the mood between Sebastian and his Fiance.

"Turn the radio off. Im thinking." He said without looking at Claude. Claude looked at him and he turned off the radio.

"Well, you don't have to get sour."

Sebastian remained silent. He felt uneasy now.

"I want to cool someplace you know."

"Like what?"

"Like...To forget the night for..."

"I know just a place. Let's go."

Sebastian nodded and take a close on his eyes. He thinks that, maybe something good will happen after what he knew earlier.

* * *

Everything is ready. Ciel took out his uniform and wore the vest and ribbon on his neck. He looked at the mirror and do himself to look presentable. Ciel met the manager, Lau.

"Everything is good, sir." Ciel said in a smile.

"Oh yes, Everything is good, little one. Go on. Move it. Be there at your station." Lau said while holding a woman named, Ranmao.

Ciel's cheek twitched "P-Please don't call me little one." He slumped his back while walking away. He walked his way into the bartender station and first saw the Upside down Bottle Carousel. He twist and turn it and grab a new cloth to clean the glass. Three girls entered the bar and sits on the love seats.

"Ohh, You're all here again. Drink as usual?"

" The ramp! Just do what you have to do, darling." A woman with red lipstick and red hair snapped her fingers. The two ladies laughed and looked at Ciel.

" I want my favorite this time, Ciel." She winked. Her skin color is brown and her eyes is just as big as Ciel's.

" And I want something new. Be easy on me." A girl with an orange hair said.

" Regular costumers, coming up." Ciel pulled out the Martini Glass, Bloody Mary Drink Glass and the Cocktail Glass.

Ciel poured Ice on the Martini Glass and put some water in it. Bringing out a 16oz mixing glass, He filled the glass with ice. Pouring 2oz of vodka and 2oz of Apple Schnapps at the same time. Pulling out the Lemon lime soda and spray it on the Mixer. Ciel closes the shaker, and shook it about 6 times. Opening it, Ciel looked at Madam Red. "Cherry or Lemon?"

"Cherry, You know I love red."

Ciel snickered and pull out a fresh cherry. Ciel threw out the ice inside the martini and place the cherry inside. Ciel grabbed the mixer and poured it.

Next, he grabbed the Highball Glass. Ciel scooped an ice and put it in the Cocktail Shaker. Then, Ciel poured 1 1/2 ounce of vodka. Adding 3 ounce of tomato juice, he added a dash of Fresh Lemon Juice and squeezed it like a pro. Dropping a half of teaspoon of oyster sauce in the Cocktail Shaker and a half teaspoon of hot sauce. Ciel pinched beside a celery salt and followed by a pinch of black pepper. Ciel closed the Cocktail Shaker and shake it for 5 seconds. Ciel poured half of the glass with ice and poured the drink. Ciel put a lime on the side and put a celery stick and served it.

Ciel then noticed the bar's door opened and two men walks forward the counter. The two sits beside the women. Ciel looked at his side and found Alois on the other side of the counter, laughing and giggling at the same time.

Ciel hurriedly served 2 oz of brandy, 1 oz of orange liqueur, half oz. of lemon juice. Ciel put an ice on the cocktail shaker and shook it in 10 seconds. Ciel coated the rim of the glass with lemon juice and sugar. He poured the drink on the cocktail glass and served it with the three.

"There, 3 perfect orders." Ciel handed it with them and he wiped his hands in the white cloth. Ciel hurried himself and stands infront of the two men.

"You're orders, gentlemen?" Ciel said. He looked at the other guy and ho was looking at his phone while Sebastian looks at the menu.

"Sebastian, it's an emergency, I need to go home. My body is killing me. I'm gonna lend you my car, if you like." Claude said in a hurry voice.

"...Uh..yeah. No wait, you can have the car." Sebastian said without looking at Claude. "I'll just walk."

"You sure?"

Sebastian hummed and kept on looking some drinks. "Bye then." He said and waved Claude off. Claude jumped out of the love seat and runs forward the exit door. Ciel pouted, he looked familiar. He looked down and saw the man kept on choosing to drink. He looked around and saw few people enjoying their drinks and he smiled. " Best drinks to offer?" He said while still looking at the menu.

Ciel cleared his throat. " Martini is always on the menu. Everything there is our best-sellers." Ciel said.

"I want something... dizzy." He closed the menu. "Makes me want to forget things."

"Hmm, I see. Things like?"

Sebastian understands this Bartender. He's just dong his job, to entertain people when they're down. He smiled and looked up. Ahhh, yes, without having the drink yet, he's getting hallucinations. He rubbed his eyes and looked again to the person above him. He adjusted and closed it for 5 seconds and reopen it again. His eyes got bigger and bigger by the time he looked at the person infront of him.

"What the..." Sebastian whispered and touched the boy's face infront of him. "What did just-? Who- wh- who are you?" He said in a calm voice and began to massage the boy's face.

Ciel was taken aback and slapped the man's hands. "Dont." He looked at the other side where his boss, Lau, is looking at him with a little anger. Ciel holds his neck and sighs. "I'm sorry... I dint mean to." He said and looked at the man.

Sebastian, still in his shock, He looked down. "I'm sorry, I thought you are... someone that I wanted to forget." He chuckled and looked at the boy above him. "Your name?" He smiled.

Ciel felt hot, and looked at the air conditioner if that thing turned off automatically, which he found it was turned on. He looked back and saw the man smiling at him. He smiled back. "I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**YANA TOBOSO ANNOUNCED THE LIVE ACTION OF BLACK BUTLER! YAHOO!**

Anyways, that's pretty long. Hope you enjoyed this chap.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revenge

I updated so long ago that I need to give you a long chap, AGAIN! :D

Anyway, I wont take this long. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! :D

* * *

Resemblance 4

The bar runs slower than it seems to be. The lights were going damped and dim and the music began to sound so sickly sweet. The air-conditioner feels so hot and it makes the man go wasted in every minute passed by. He swayed a little, from side to side while holding his glass. He's spacious and drunk, he didn't even know where to look at. His gaze turns around in front of the stock shelf and laughs in pity. He hiccuped and laughs again, letting his mouth open to taste the last drop in the glass. He licked his lips and turns around, bending over to release a forming pain in his body.

"Didn't know you're that drunk, sugar."

He looks from his left side and saw no one. He scratched his ear and heard someone sitting right next to him.

"Looks like you're all alone. Oh, silly. I am here also." She threaded her orange hair on her back of her hand and waved it. "Are you free tonight?" She puts her glass beside Sebastian's emptied drink. "I need someone to fill me." Sebastian looked at her, deeply. Sebastian hiccuped again and she chuckled.

"You look so...damn good." She intertwined her leg into Sebastian's legs and Sebastian felt more dizzier than ever. Sebastian swayed a little and his head bumps at her shoulder. He breathes heavily and his chest comes up and down in a rapid breathing. The woman didn't said anything and moves her hand downwards, reaching Sebastian's belt. Feeling the metal on it, she slowly holds it when a hand stopped her.

" This isnt a club, Mathilda. " Ciel gives a space by releasing Mathilda's hand. " And why are you still here, can I ask? " Ciel folds the last napkin to be place inside the cabinet. " It's already 3 in the morning. " He jumped and swung his body to the side and put the napkin in.

Mathilda laughs and slump her back on the counter. "Those two left me here. Grabbing some hotties with them. Is it fair to leave me... Unloved?" She waves her hand infront of her face and keeps on looking at the air conditioner at the same time.

Ciel nods slowly and looks at the man who was nearly into his deep slumber. Mathilda looks at Ciel's face and found him looking at the man beside her. She looks at Sebastian with lusted eyes. "This guy...sure got the looks." She started to comb the man's hair in slow motion.

"Yeah, but having this kind of sexual harassment here is not a good idea, dont you think. You're a lady yourself for crying out loud."

"He came here to have fun... Just like me." Mathilda protested and waves her dollars. " Here's the tip...Now, can I have this man now. " Ciel saw Mathilda's hand massaging the man's leg.

"Hands off. And thanks for this. Better run along, I've got some other errands to do. Like...finding this guy's address or so." Ciel kept the tip in his pocket and carried Mathilda out of the bar and sets her a cab.

Ciel returns inside the bar and saw the man laying on the floor. He found it embarrassing and stand the man up. "Hey, Mr. who. I need to know what's your address. You need to go home now."

The man raised his arms and swirled in the air while laughing. " I'm okay!~ I'm fine. I can goooo. Go home by myself. " Sebastian throws his chin on Ciel's head.

Ciel rubbed his eyebrow. " No, I mean, where do you live? Give me your address and the cab will do the honors." Ciel sat the man on the cement floor, outside the club.

" NO! I said I can do it myself. " Sebastian said while trying to get up. " Walking is a good idea. Saving money is a good thing... yes, a good thing." Sebastian finds the club's door and handled himself to get up which failed and Ciel helps him to get up.

"Hey, earlier you almost gave me all your money inside your expensive wallet and you expect me to let you off? Let you walk all over the city like that? You may do something stupid without someone looking out with you. I'll find the cab."

Ciel let Sebastian to lean on a nearest tree and tries to catch a cab.

" It...it doesnt matter... I'll call someone to fetch me up."

" Really? In a time like this? Are you even awake?" He bend his knee and looks at the weary, drunk man.

Sebastian looks at him in half-closed eyes and closed his eyes. " Please...don't look at me." Ciel waited at the taxi bay. Sebastian wanders his head and looked at the 19 year old boy, well he looked like a 19 year old to him. He remembered earlier how he held Ciel's face. How the smooth skin touched his hands. How his face looked like his fiance. How those eyes resembles his fiance's. How those lips look like...hers.

He punched his head thrice and steady his breathing. Drinking is a bad idea. He remembered something and grits his teeth in anger.

"...Betrayal."

"Did you say something?" Ciel said while opening an umbrella. " The cab is already there." Ciel pointed out the yellow taxi and smiled. Sebastian stands up but was caught by Ciel's arms.

"I can walk."

"I dont see it that way." Ciel taps his shoes and handled Sebastian into the taxi. It beats the hell out of Sebastian's pride.

"Where to?" The taxi driver said.

Ciel looks at Sebastian and noticed the rain is getting heavier than expected.

"Near...Uhh...You know...Atlanta Condos? Take me there."

The driver seemed confused on Sebastian's direction. Instead, Ciel hopped up. " Ill tell you the directions. "

Finally, Sebastian drifted into his sleep.

* * *

"Urgh! So heav-yyy" Ciel said while carrying Sebastian in a; mostly like a piggyback. He slide the keycard into the secured door and opened it. He dropped the keycard somewhere near the front door and sets himself into the bedroom. With the heavy varsity bag on his other arm, he dropped it as well.

"Argh! this is so frustrating! I even paid your night here. Tips are gone, too. Cant help opening someone's wallet..." Ciel said while opening the fridge. "It doesnt matter if he charge some of the foods here. I bought this room for him. Hospitality sucks." Ciel mumbled while opening an energy drink.

He saw his varsity bag, lazily and slumped back as he reached it to open. He took out his sketching pad and other materials. He opened the lamp on the desk and sits on the desk chair. It's already 4 in the morning and he really need the 'rest' he found on his dictionary when he's in grade 1. He laughed, nothing really matters when you need cash.

He afforded a luxury condo because of this man. This man who was lying moments ago on the bed. Helplessly. He shook his head, if Alois was here, he knows what will happen afterwards. He closed his eyes and focused his mind. He eased his mind from what happened earlier. He concentrate again and thinks about some designs for his uncle, whose a fashion designer. Ciel wants to be as well. He wants to own his uncle's little company.

That will save him.

He started to draw some ladies clothes, something that fits at the weather today, so jackets are number one for now.

The time passed by and he didnt even bother to look at the clock. The sun is giving him the clue. He didnt slept and the energy drink is pretty gone to his resistant. He didnt even know that he fell asleep.

* * *

Sebastian coughed and clears his throat. Never felt something burning in his throat. He sat up and rubbed his face a few times and stop for the mean time. He wobble a little and sat up straight again. Wasted.

He opened his eyes and took a look in this room. Colors are unorganized, doesnt fit right. He rejected this room and slips a pair of slippers and wonders around. He opened the bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and saw the list, sticking on the fridge's door.

_'' Foods Inside ''_

_*3 ENERGY DRINK = 3$ each  
_

_*2 SLICED CAKE = 3.75 each  
_

_*1 LITER OF ICE CREAM = 10$  
_

_* 2 CREAM PUFFS = 10$ each  
_

_*Medicines = free.  
_

_' Please close the fridge immediately after choosing '  
_

Sebastian decided to pick some cream puffs and saw the fridge...empty. He feels weird, there should be something in here. He looked around and saw the phone near the desk.

_'Room service...Room service.' _He was about to reach the phone when he saw someone, sleeping on the desk. At first he stepped away but he realized it's someone he knew last night. Sebastian shook him but it didnt move.

_'Someone's dead...' _He saw the drawings that fell on the floor. He picked it up and mesmerize the drawing. He looked again at the sleeping person beside him. He clears his throat and sat on the living room, While looking at the drawings.

* * *

Ciel woke up and looked at his phone. It's already 2 pm. He stands up and opens the bedroom door, he have to know where the drunk man went. He saw no one and scratched his head. _'Where the hell did he go?' _ He sighed, he can't do anything. He seemed acting so cold all of a sudden. _'What do I get with a drunk man? What am I expecting?' _Ciel decided to go home. He remembered to pack his drawings when he found the drawings were not there anymore.

He panicked, he looked under the table, trash bins and somewhere else.

It's almost due time and he packed his belongings. He gave up.

_'Well, I can still make those designs again... right?' _Ciel sounded depress. Redoing again something you're done is exhausting. He went to the first floor and gave the lady the keycard to the room.

"Oh, Mr. Phantomhive. Mr... Michaelis left you something." She handed Ciel a flat envelope. Ciel twist and turn it while walking away.

He reached his apartment and opened the envelope, inside: a piece of paper, a calling card and a check. Ciel opened the letter first and read it.

_'Hello, I dont know what to say but Thanks for the night. I appreciate your hospitality and I'm very happy about it._

_This got to be awkward, but, I saw few of your designs and I planned on taking it with them.  
_

_And the check is the payment for the room and of course, the desserts and all the things you ate inside the fridge.  
_

_Maybe, that's the reward for giving me your honest hospitality? Anyway, I dont want this letter to be long.  
_

_I'll be waiting for your arrival at Rapsa Restau. 7pm. I've got something you possessed.  
_

_ -S.M.  
_

Ciel frowned. So that man have his drawings. He went hell to look for that. Nothing changes. Maybe, he'll pick it up later. Right now, he needs to call Alois for skipping again on his job. What a tiring day it is.

* * *

"I'd call you later. I just need to check this documents before I go... Okay. Bye." Claude snaps his phone while shuffling papers on his desk. He thought he could make that happen last night. He thought that Sebastian will, eventually, kill himself. Commit suicide, Hit and run or whatever. He taps his shoes while combing his hair, back and forth.

" I don't want to surprise you here, but this actually pisses me off." Hannah opened the door. Wearing a casual clothes. She closed the door and locked it. " Didn't I tell you? How idiot could you be? You're just wasting your time... OUR time to be exact." She sits on the desk and crosses her legs. Showing her skin to Claude's eyes.

He sighed in complete annoyance and held Hannah's left leg. " Yes, I am pretty stupid about it. I'm sorry. I'm kind of stupid and I admit it." He looked at Hannah who was glaring at him the whole time. "Do you have any plans? " Claude continued to massage Hannah's leg until her ankle.

Hannah pushed Claude's hand away from her. " Stop acting like an idiot. You should have made him kill himself. Do you know how that plan could work so well?"

"PLEASE. I'm just trying my best. I know, I know I'm dumb to think that way! But dont push that on my face that I made a dumb decision!-"

The door creaked open that stopped Claude from talking. Didn't Hannah locked the door? Sebastian looks at them as he fanned the papers on his face. "Didn't mean to bother you two. But, I've got something to discuss with Claude, Hannah. "

Hannah stands up as she dusted off her clothes. She combed her hair with her fingers and looked at Sebastian. "He's all yours. " Hannah glared as she walks away. Sebastian tic his tongue in annoyance. He looked at Claude who was scratching his forehead, he walks to him and handed the papers. " Look at this. " Claude looked at Sebastian and snatched the papers to look at them. It takes 5 minutes as he saw Claude's expression changes " Well, what do you think? " His eyebrow rose as he looked at Claude.

"The... The designs are unique. Where did you get this? From-"

"Someone I know last night. When you left... I met him."

"A guy?"

"Yeah... He have lots of them. I can guess he have lots of it, because of his skills that you can see in those drawings." He pointed the name below. " This person was named C.P or Ciel Phantomhive." He took the designs and mesmerized it again. " What can you say? "

"They...look so enchanting. The colors and patterns are perfect. Everything is lined up well. A magnificent masterpieces. " Claude said. Claude can never lie, the designs are really elegant and pleasing to the eyes. He haven't drawn that caught Sebastian's eyes, those eyes that never lies. He grit his teeth in silence as he thought about the drawing was from Sebastian's dead fiance. He noticed Sebastian nodded at his positive response.

"Well, I've gotta go. I made some meeting with someone. So, I can't be available tonight."

Claude was shocked. It seems that Sebastian moved on.

" You seem bright? "

Sebastian coughs and opens the door. " I thought you wouldn't say that. " Sebastian left the room.

Claude walks slowly to his desk as he sits on the chair. "Something's odd."

* * *

" Sorry, Mr. Lau. I can't really have the time to work here for tonight, Alois will be covering for me. " Ciel as he was standing beside the door of Lau's office.

"Oh my, It's okay. If it's something important for you then I dont mind." He waved his hand as he caress Ran Mao's hip. Ciel bows and called Alois outside. " He approved you stay. So, I better get going. " Alois gave Ciel his varsity bag and opens the back door.

"Your tips are mine!" Alois snickered and closed the back door. Ciel sighed and rushed to the taxi bay. He needs to go to the Rapsa Rastau. now.

He took the cab and told him the details.

* * *

" Here's your champagne, sir. El carter." The waiter opened the wine and poured it in. Sebastian smiled and took the drink and drank it. It's 7:20 pm and Ciel is behind schedule. Sebastian opened the brown envelope and looked at the designs. It stuns the being of him.

"Well! I was so surprised to meet you again, Mr. who. " Ciel said as he sat infront of Sebastian. "So," He put his elbows on the table and his hands were under his chin. "Where's my belongings? " Ciel hummed to his last sentence. Sebastian puts the envelope on his lap and leaned on the table. He was staring at Ciel the whole time. Ciel leaned back to his chair and scratch his head. "Listen, I even skipped my job to have the drawings. So, can I have it?" Ciel said in a considerate tone. He really need it back. The due date is tomorrow. He called his uncle that he needed it tomorrow or later. That kicks his soul.

" Yes, I know that. I do have something you belong. I wont hesitate to give it to you since it's yours. " Sebastian grabbed the wine and poured it in Ciel's wine glass. " It's El Carter 1989. Best wine that I can recommend."

" I'm not here to drink your champagne. I just want to have my drawings back. I need it." Ciel raised his hand and demanding to have the drawings now.

Sebastian nodded and grabbed the envelope on his lap and gave it to Ciel. Ciel opened it and tries to remember if it's complete or anything. He nodded, He thinks this is enough.

"Thanks, I'll be going now."

"No, wait-!" Sebastian stands up as he held Ciel's wrist. " I want to talk about something. It's urgent. " Ciel looks at Sebastian and sighs.

" Let me go first. " Sebastian released his grip and found him paralyzed for the moment. Sebastian stood there while Ciel sat on the chair. " Well, are you going to sit? " Sebastian dropped his body on the chair. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Remember last night when I'm totally drunk? I talked nonsense and told you something unimportant... like, about my," Sebastian stopped and scratched his nose. Ciel directly leaned into the table.

" Yeah... you called me your fiance. Are you gay? "

"NO! No... I'm not."

"Then... why did you called me as your fiance? A woman? "

" OF COURSE!," Sebastian stopped as he shout infront of Ciel " I'm sorry, I didnt mean to shout. I'm not a homo. And, you looked like my fiance. A woman to be exact." Ciel nodded.

" So, I looked like your fiance. Where is she? Did she dumped you? "

" She's dead. "

" I'm sorry... I,"

" She was killed. "

" By who? "

Sebastian stopped. '_Is this right? Why did I suddenly told him this? What happened to me?'_ Sebastian remained silent and he didnt move. He swallowed the saliva forming to his mouth. Why did he suddenly, BLUNTLY, told this guy his matters?

" I was kidding...No... I- "

"Look, It's okay if you don't want to tell me. This is getting annoying. I'll just-"

" Help me. "

Ciel looks at him as he attempted to stand up. Ciel sat again and looked curios. " Help you? Come on, I can't just stay here for the time being. Just tell me and I'll figure it out if I can."

"Help me... to get revenge. You'll be perfect." Sebastian shook his head and covered his face by the shadow.

_'What? Are you kidding me? I'll play along for a bit.' _Ciel thought as he drank the wine beside him. "Then, what do I get?"

Sebastian gave up. This is ridiculous. But, He cant give this company to his step-brother. He doesnt trust any people nor his relatives. They're all greedy, selfish and cruel. Nobody has the right to have it. His fiance should be named after him but, she died. She's the reason that he needs to do this. To get revenge for her death. A revenge for her death. The people who lies, betrayed him is non other than Claude Faustus and Hannah Annafelloz. Those two planned it. Two years ago... He sighed and looked at Ciel. It's best for this way. " You'll inherit my company. Everything I own will be yours if you helped me. " Yes, Sebastian is desperate to have this revenge.

"WHOA! I'm just asking a some cents here?! I didn't mean that kind of- Wait?...Why do you want to get revenge so badly?" Ciel dropped his glass on the table. " And... I'm not that helpful if you ask me."

"You draw magnificently and extraordinary designs. You have this originality in you, the way you ...this is first step to their destruction. You."

Ciel gape and looks at the other way. This is the first time someone called his creations; magnificent, extraordinary and originality gives him the happiness and completeness to himself. " Are you sure about lending me the company? "

"I'm not lending it to you, I'm giving it. IF you fulfill my request." Sebastian takes out a paper and a pen beside Ciel. " This is. This is the contract. This will be unbreakable. " Sebastian handed the pen and put it in Ciel's hand. " Sign this. Then in the future, you will have my company." Sebastian cleared his throat. He needed Ciel. He need this guy to complete his revenge.

Ciel took the pen and signed it. " Nothing's gonna happen something bad, right?"

Sebastian exhaled and felt relief on his body. " To us, NO. To them, certainly. "

Sebastian kept the paper inside his coat and stands up. " I'll be expecting you in my office tomorrow, 8am. " Ciel nodded slowly as Sebastian turns around to leaves the restaurant. He entered the car and gripped the steering wheel. The game begins tomorrow. Hannah Annafelloz is the prey for him.

* * *

**THAT WAS SOOOO LONG. XD**

**Anyways, Hannah is the first person Sebastian wanted to take so let's see in the next chapter.  
**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS OR SUPPORT THIS FIC BY FAVE, ALERT, FAVORITE IT! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5 -Trembling

Hey, here's a new update and it's been so long, Reason? My mom grounded me for overusing my laptop in a month. I want to update this story to my phone but... it doesnt work on my UN3G phone. Poor phone is poor.

Anyway, I'd like discuss some things to this fic.

There would be like "WHAT THE HECK?" or "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" 'or' " HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?" hmmm, yeah, I warned you. Something like:

***Sebastian died. NO  
**

***Claude Faustus is a woman in this fic originally. NO  
**

***Hannah is a tomboy. NO  
**

***Ciel is pregnant - which doesn't look real, but, I hate MPreg. , NOOOOO  
**

*** Hannah and Claude lived happily ever after... or so? NO!  
**

So yup, some unexpected scenes will be coming but not the followings. Sebastian can't die or the other categories that I wrote above this. I like happy endings! Well, sometimes I ruin them. For fun :)

Now, read em! XDDDD please leave review! or support this fic!

* * *

" Claude~. " Hannah hugged Claude as she let her body touches Claude's back. " Let's go back to sleep. " She kissed Claude's neck and ears. It's already 1 in the morning. Claude sighs as turns around he looks at Hannah. He massaged Hannah's bare back and kissed her forehead. He turned off the lamp and covered their bodies with thick blankets.

Hannah went back to sleep while Claude remained looking at the ceiling. It's haunting him. The scream. HER scream. He grunts, why is this happening to him? It happened 2 years ago. Why now? He put both his hands together and put it on his eyes. He can't sleep.

"... Ha-...Hannah?" Claude jerk Hannah's body. Hannah grunts and pushed Claude's hand, she ignored Claude's plea and moved away from him. Claude paused and lays again on the bed. He covered himself from head to toe. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

_'-No! Don't! '_

Claude opened his eyes. He sat and breathes heavily. _' This is... urgh! ' _Claude punched his chest and dramatically fall his body to the bed.

He didn't like this at all. Why now?

* * *

Sebastian reached the knob to open his door when he heard a knock on his door. He confronted a man, who was wearing a cloak coat and black shades.

" These are your orders. Everything went good. "

" No one saw you? "

The man nodded and Sebastian pulled out an envelope and gave it to the man. He nodded as thanks as he closed the door for his privacy. He opened his briefcase and put some folders and papers inside. He looked at his watch and opened the door of his room. He locked it and goes outside his house. He opened his garage door by clicking the remote on. He walks forward garage and opened his red Ferrari's door. His phone rang and he picked it up.

" This is Michaelis speaking. "

" **_...Hey, it's Claude. Listen, I'll be absent for today. Need some rest because of that... nightmare I got last night. So, I'll excuse for today.**_ " Sebastian heard Claude grunts as he sigh.

" It doesn't matter. I dont even need you today. Continue resting. " He didn't bother to say goodbye and he clicked the phone. He started his engine and drove off.

He continued driving, he turned off the air condition, it's cold. It's already December. He stopped by to the nearest Coffee Shop. He turned off his car and got inside the shop. He puts his hands on his coat. " One Clover Brewed Coffee. I'll drink it here. "

" One Clover Brewed Coffee, coming up! " The boy smiled and gape in surprise. " Hey... " He tapped the counter as Sebastian looked up to see Ciel in the barista section.

Sebastian blinked twice as he looked away. " What are you doing here? "Sebastian said as he looked from the left and grabbed his wallet from his pocket.

Ciel laughs " I work as a part timer here, I'll just changed my time to meet you up at 8am. " Sebastian didn't answer and continued to look away.

Ciel called Alois to make the costumer's coffee. Alois huffed and lazily grabbed the cup to brew. Ciel left the station as he gave Sebastian a suitable seat. Sebastian nodded as his thanks and looked outside. Ciel didn't bother to say anymore and returned to the station. Alois jumped behind Ciel as the coffee was being brewed. " So? Who's the guy? " Ciel looks at Alois in disbelief and returned to give Sebastian some napkin and returned to the station. " Hey, come on, I'm willing to know. You know him, right? "

Ciel closed the cashier as the other customer got his change. " Someone you need to stay away from. And yes, I know him. " Alois hummed in happiness and turns around to take the Clover Coffee.

" You serve it or... me? " Ciel looked at Alois and he knows his gay friend is playing him.

He sighs as he took the coffee and put it in a tray. He left the station and give it to Sebastian. Sebastian didnt do anything but to look outside in scenery. Ciel waited for the money when he saw it was clipped under the book. He stutter if he's going to ask or what. _' The hell. Look at me, dammit. ' _"Uhmm..." Sebastian looks at him and inclined his head.

" Yeah? "

" The payment... to your order? "

Sebastian looks down, his eyes meant to be his fingers for a moment. He tries to tell Ciel with his eyes that the money was under the book that he's carrying earlier. Ciel looks at what Sebastian's eyes pointing at. At the moment, Ciel didnt moved. Sebastian scratch the bridge of his nose and grabbed the money. He raised his hand, when Ciel was about to grabbed it, it fell on floor. Both of them knelt and grabbed the money. In a sudden, they were touching each others fingers. Sebastian moves away in a flash while Ciel took it in normal speed.

" You okay? " Ciel said as he put the money on his apron's pocket. Sebastian didn't bother to reply, he sipped his coffee and the tip of his tongue burned by the coffee's hot temperature. He wiped his mouth with the napkin and coughs three times. " ...Well, I'll be leaving in 1 hour so I can reach your company in exact time. " Ciel waved and entered his station.

Sebastian grabbed the cup and blew it a few times and sips it. It would be better if this revenge wont last long to his liking. Before it's too late.

* * *

" Mr. Florida would like this, please. CODE #21012! " The woman flagged and waved as the man approaches him and fax the drawings. He opened the computer and put the code on the search box.

" ALL DONE! " As he sent the copy to the email. Everyone was shouting, rioting inside Floor A to E. Ciel stops in the main hall and looked for someone to ask. Ciel saw a woman and rushed to ask something to the woman who was standing behind the tall table.

" Excuse me, " Ciel tapped the table and the woman looked at her. " Where's Mr... Michaelis' office? I have an appointment with him. " Ciel taps his shoes as the lady excuse herself as she checked the monitor.

" Yes, Mr. Michaelis' office is located at Floor I. Just take the elevator and you'll see. " She walks away when a person wants to ask her about directions. Ciel mumbled a thanks and left. The elevator opens and he entered there. The elevator was about to close when a hand stops it. A woman with long knee dress and violet jaguar printed clothes entered the elevator. She hummed when she saw the button I, is shaded red and she looked at Ciel. She pushed Floor H.

" Are you new here? This is the first time I saw you here. " Hannah said when she noticed Ciel looks at her. Ciel nodded and looked at the screen. Floor C.

" Yes, I'm new. "

" Who hired you? My boyfriend holds all employees here in this company. When did he hired you? " Hannah begins to get interested.

" I was hired by the CEO. Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. " Ciel saw the glimpse of Hannah's shocked eyes. Hannah looks at the screen and saw Floor F.

" My name's Hannah Annafelloz, a designer. You are? "

" Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. "

The elevator dinged and she left Floor H. The door was about to close when she opened it again. Ciel gasps and looked at Hannah. " Tell Michaelis I said Hi. " Ciel nodded in fear and the elevator's door closed. Ciel gulps in nervousness. Hannah is the first person he needs to avoid.

The elevator dinged and it opened. Ciel walks out and searches around the wide building. She saw a woman holding some brown envelopes. She looked at Ciel and smiled. " Can I help you? "

Ciel stuttered " U-Uhhh, Hi. I have an appointment with Mr. Michaelis. "

" Oh! Are you Mr. Phantomhive? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You may enter. " Ciel feels uneasy. Ciel opened the office door and saw Sebastian looking out the window. Ciel knocks at the door when the woman enters the office. " Mr. Michaelis. You have a visitor. " Sebastian turns around and saw Ciel standing beside the door. The client bows and closed the door. Sebastian raised his hand and gesture Ciel to sit.

Ciel clapped his hands and rubs it together. " SO! What do you have in mind? " Sebastian stops when he's opening his drawer. He looked at Ciel in threat eyes. Which caused Ciel's happy mood became fear.

" What you are about to do is isn't a game, Phantomhive. You're in a real, SERIOUS business. So don't make that face to me. " Sebastian leaned to his chair as he watched Ciel's shock face. He huffed his laughter. This person is surprisingly innocent. _' Wait- why did I laughed? ' _He desperately swallow his stuck nervous. He looks at Ciel who was looking at the other way. " I'm sorry I'm being rough. I didn't intend to. It's just... a habit. It's been too long since I, I felt being me. The being that was forgotten for so long, since she died. "

Ciel looks slowly and saw Sebastian's worried face.

" You're the only one who can help me. I've been through a lot. And... I've never felt so happy since I saw you. The joy, the hope that she's alive. " Sebastian felt the tear coming out of his eyes. He frowned.

" It would be alright. " Sebastian's eyes got wide and looks at Ciel. " If... you want this revenge, to have your happiness back, then I wont be the cockblock for your happiness, right? " Ciel stood up and walks forward Sebastian. He knelt and hugged Sebastian which caused Sebastian to pause. " I understand your feelings. The happiness that was taken away from you. By giving you this revenge, I'll give yours. "

Sebastian stayed still. Dumb founded. Stunned. Heart Beating. Pale.

Ciel moves away and laughs. " That looks so awkward. Haha. I hugged my bestfriend, Alois, when he's in a deep rejection. Must be a habit. HAHA!-" Ciel felt a warm embrace.

" Stay still. Just stay for a minute. " Ciel laughs uncontrollably and pats Sebastian's back in potent punches. Ciel's punches became weaker and slower. His hand suddenly fall and Sebastian's hug began to get tighter. " Can you be her for a minute? "

Ciel was extremely startled. He pushed and moved away. He saw Sebastian's offended face. " I-! " Ciel saw Sebastian's face, blanked for a moment.

" It's okay. I shouldn't. I shouldn't cross the line. " Sebastian rubs his face and looks at Ciel. " Thank you. For giving me what I wanted. Even for that little second. You gave me just what I needed. " He nods and smiles.

Ciel smiled in relief and remembered something. Forgetting what happened earlier in an instant. " Oh, I almost forgot. Someone wants to say Hi to you, her name is Hannah Annaf- " Ciel saw Sebastian's immediate temperament. Without having second thoughts, Ciel stuttered " Is she one of the - "

" Yes. Her. Hannah Annafelloz will be your target. She's a designer, just like you. You'll be eliminating her with your skills. And I know you CAN do it. " Sebastian looks at the door to make sure it was closed and looked at Ciel. " We'll discuss the first plan now. "

* * *

" Will you get your ass here? Your step brother must be planning something. " Hannah grips her phone in anger. Claude is at the other line. Hannah opened Claude's office and opens some drawers.

"** You're too hysterical. And why would you think it that way?** " Claude shuffles the sheets into his body. Hannah can hear it all as she opens another drawer.

" I don't know. I must be hallucinating. But! You better be here in a minute. " She heard the man ended the phone call. She's losing herself. She's always doing the job to impress the CEO, Sebastian Michaelis. She draws a lot to impress him, she always attend in meetings on time, always behind his shadows. She signed the paper and looks at her phone. " You still there? " She just realized that Claude turned off his phone. She grunts in frustration. She looks down and searched for more documents, when she knew she had it all in her arms, she opened the door and closed it. She turned around to see Sebastian, looking at her. She gaped in surprised and stepped a few backwards. She held her chest " Se- No, Mr. Michaelis. You surprised me. "

" What to be surprised about? " Sebastian opened Claude's office and stop midway to the door. " If you weren't hiding something, why surprised? " Sebastian looks at Hannah in a poker face.

Hannah blinks and composed herself to look presentable. " I... " She looks at Sebastian with the shocked face. Clearly, it was hidden behind her face, deep inside she has this 2nd thoughts. Sebastian looks at her hands and grabbed the papers.

" What's this? "

" It's for the annual charity auction. My designs will be presented next week. This paper proves that- "

" When will be this auction starts? " Sebastian inclined his head.

" It's next week, sir. "

" Your designs will be featuring the event? "

" Ye-"

" I dont think so. " Hannah looks at Sebastian in disbelief. " I'll make a rather interesting competition for this important event. A 5 day challenge for all employees. " Sebastian took the papers and put it inside his brief case. " I'll announce the instructions for the competition. I'll see you at the main hall. "

" But sir! Claude decided to make this event, along with the president's approval. They said that MY designs should be there. There's no time for doing such silly competitions for this matter. " Hannah slapped her chest to prove that HERSELF is the one who's going to design for the event. Really determined.

" And I said what needs to be said. Even the president will be delighted to have this little game. If you're really worth the shot then so do it. If you won, then isn't it great? " Sebastian walks away. He mumbled something as he knows Hannah can't hear him anymore.

" _If you can. "_

* * *

Ciel taps his fingers as his conversation with Sebastian ended inside this huge office. He opened his belongings that Sebastian earlier gave him. Some supplies, BEST supplies for his making. He rewind what Sebastian told him.

EARLIER

_" There will be some event that will happen next week. It's called Annual Charity Auction. Its where the dresses that was made will be sold and the money will be given to the poor children. It's a great face for our company. Now, all you have to do is to make some designs for the judges. Me, The President, Druitt and Claude. Of course, there's no doubt that I will vote for your designs for the competition I'll be planning. " Sebastian leaned to his chair while looking at Ciel's face._

_" A... A competition? "  
_

_" Yes. I'll suck up my grandfather for your designs but there's no doubt that Claude will be doing the same thing. All employees will join also the competition but Im very sure that the two of you will be the finalists. "  
_

_Ciel doubts himself. He's an amateur for crying out loud. " I think...this is rather unwelcoming to me. I'm still a first-timer. "  
_

_" No, you are perfect. And I said something then it's real. I don't tell lies. " Sebastian opens his drawers and gave Ciel an envelope. " This is your first payment. " Ciel overreacted his decline and gave it to Sebastian.  
_

_" No, I actually don't need it for now. I'll take the chances sooner or later. " Ciel said as he nodded to his sentence.  
_

_Sebastian looks happy as he put the money inside the briefcase. " I see. " He stands up and grabbed his briefcase. " I'll be leaving now. You stay here. You should study some patterns there and designs that was used in competitions. I have bulks inside that drawer and some materials to use for your work." Sebastian unlocks the door" One more thing." He stops and looks at Ciel " Good luck. " Sebastian left, leaving Ciel in silence.  
_

He opened some folders inside the drawers and examined it. Some themes are the ideal for the show. Like: White theme, Dark themes and so on. He reminded himself to use simple patters for simple events. Taking note of those shoes for the designs. It'll be a headache if he didn't manage to reach their fist goal.

* * *

" Mr. Michaelis! How many times do I have to tell you... NO COMPETITIONS! " Sebastian huffed in annoyance and pushed his black locks away from his sweating face. " There's no time for doing such a petty and silly games. The auction is just a week, A week! Even a robin and temperate woman wouldn't like your idea. " Druitt moves his scarf as he lecture Sebastian's idiotic idea.

" Shut it. I'm sick and tired of it. What I said is done. Nothing's gonna stop my decisions. " Sebastian lift the weights as he focus on it's heavy mass. " And... Besides, I'm the one making the rules here. "

" I'm still part of the event. I made that charity for the good of this company! " Druitt wipes his sweat with his scarf and kept on glaring to Sebastian.

" I said shut it. And get the hell out of here. I'm lifting. "

" Mr. Michaelis, No, as a friend, Sebastian, You better stop this. There's nothing even fun or a great reason for doing this. Hannah's works are wonderful. Why would you even doubt that? " Druitt holds the bar to stop Sebastian from lifting it. " Please? "

Sebastian slaps Druitt hands away and continued lifting. " Get out of my basement. And I don't want to hear anything about it- "

" I believe my grandson didn't told me about his new plans for the charity. "

Sebastian stops and looks at his door. His grip to his weights loosen, causing to tumble for 2 times. " Hello, Grandson. I'm home. "

* * *

Well...let's see what will happen in the next chapter...

Take note. DRUITT IS **GAY** HERE XD

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! PLEASE?!


	6. Chapter 6 - Found

I continued my promise, I update for the week. Sadly, I guess I wont be on my laptop for some days, but If I get on, Ill update for all of you :)

So, this is like a long chap for your thirsties. XD

Please leave review and support this fic.

Promocat- It's not disjointed ^^" Please wait for it. :) Something will eventually pop up. Things wont go that fast.

Again. **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW**, I wanna know what you think :) It really makes me SO happy.

* * *

The crowded city begins to look heavy and depressing. The cars stops in every second due to the heavy traffic. People shouting because of having some rough treatment on the street. The smoke coming from the car is unhealthy as the parents cover their children's noses. The shop's bell dinged as people comes in and out. It's already noon and Ciel is looking outside, Watching the view down from the office wide cleared window. Ciel doesn't make any sound as he watch them from above, he thought about something if he haven't met Sebastian. Will he be there with the people whose always rioting on the streets? Arguing something unimportant? Blaming people who passed by?

Ciel turns around and look at Sebastian's office. He walks around the desk and look for something interesting. He knows he's doing something to break the wall between two strangers - Him and Sebastian. It's been 3 hours since Sebastian left the room and Ciel tried to acknowledge that Sebastian TRUST him, leaving Ciel unattended inside his office is quite the trust that Ciel knew.

Ciel returns boring when he finally sit. It's late, why isnt Sebastian here? He stands up and walks away form the desk, reaching the knob when Sebastian's secretary opened it in surprise.

"Sir, Phantomhive. I forgot you were there inside... Uhm, there's a meeting happening at the main hall. Please come with me. " The woman bows for apology for and grabbed Ciel's wrist

' _Is this it?_ ' Ciel thought as they enter the elevator. The elevator dinged to it's destination as the woman rushed to the main hall with Ciel

The people gathered as they took a decent line. The woman vanished as Ciel looks around. He managed to get the line between two guys as the chattering inside echoes on the walls.

" The president is here. I heard it from Clause. " A woman with short hair tells to her partner. Ciel wants to ask when someone holds his shoulder.

" There you are. Come here. " Sebastian's secretary holds him at the wrist and led the way. People slower the voice when two guards enter the stage, positioning themselves from left to right. The guards scatter at the side as they positioned themselves for great patrol.

" The president is here. It's rare that he's here, sir Phantomhive. So, the guards are in great patrol when he arrives here. " Sebastian's secretary said as Ciel's looks around. As Ciel heard the secretary's statement, he looks at her.

" Sebastian's not the president? "

" Yes, but, not yet. Since the president is getting older, he will pass his Will to Mr. Michaelis. " She took Ciel's hand and shook it. " I'm Meyrin, by the way. "

Ciel shook it in eager. The people began to get silent as they saw the two sons enter the stage. Claude sits on the left as Sebastian sat on the right chair. The two sons stayed still as they await for the President's arrival. The room stayed quiet and you can never hear anything except from the guards walkie talkies. Ciel understands it, they need to be quiet for the president's rare speech. What kind of person is this President, anyway?

The doors opened beside the four guards as the door swung. The President walks slowly as he knows he's really getting old. Claude stands up as he rushed to The President's side to help him. Sebastian saw it and remained seated, this is Claude's plan, to suck up on his grandfather. Claude and the President reached the stage as the old man bows in thank you. Claude bows for the welcome and left the President's side. He returned to his seat and crossed his legs.

" So, what's this all about, Sebastian? It's rare grandfather is here. " Claude looks at Sebastian. Sebastian remained silent as he watch the crowd, leaving Claude talking to a phantom.

The President touched the mic and it echoes its movement. The President opened his mouth and smiled.

" Greetings... It's been a long time since I stepped my foot in this company. You see, I'm rather getting older and older by week. And I decided to take a look on what's happening or is the company improving... Well, my grandsons did an amazing job... for popularizing the company while I'm away. You did well, my boys. " The President turns around to bow to the two of them. Claude laughs and Sebastian stayed still. The President turned around to continue his speech " Well, you are all wondering about this unexpected meeting. You see, it's been 2 years since Sebastian's fiance died in a... terrible accident. She's a great leader, a great designer, a great woman who loves my grandson, "

Sebastian flinched and looks at his grandfather's back. Why is he bringing this up now? Ciel saw the glimpse of Sebastian's reaction.

" A former idol. The person we looked up to. She will always be remembered. " The President stops his speech and coughs. It remained silent for 2 minutes as The President continued his speech. " She possessed a wonderful job. A job that represents the designs in this company. She drew, she worked, she aimed for the blood. She helps and made this company successful until now, because of her designs that still living within. Some of you wonder, why am I bringing this up? Of course, since she died, nobody took her place. It remained empty, unmoved, left. " The President took a sip of water. " That's why, My grandson, decided to have a competition. Who wins, gets the place."

The workers can't stop their mouths to open as they chatter in, happiness and disapproval. Claude widen his eyes in shock. THIS is a great opportunity for Hannah. He looks at Sebastian as he laughed inside his mind. Victory is close.

Sebastian shook his head. A replacement? A replacement for his fiance's position? No... Sebastian shook his head. He raised his head.

" The winner for the upcoming event wins the position. I guess that calls all. Its fair to people who can share their imaginations to us. To give us what the company needed. There will be mentors for people who will be chosen. There are 5 mentors. Ash, Druitt, Randall, Claude and my grandson Sebastian. The chose people will know the details as soon as the mentors pick their person. May this enchant your week. " The President leaves as the guards guided him to his office. As the door closed and all the guards got all out. The people chattered as the meeting was finished. Ciel stood there with in silence with Meyrin on his side.

" It's everyone's opportunity and dreams. Since that day, when Mr. Michaelis' fiance died, the position remained empty. And, I know you are wondering why we don't call Mr. Michaelis fiance's first name. " Ciel frowned, so that's why he never heard Sebastian's first fiance. Ciel looks at the stage when he found the seats empty. " Because he never wants to hear her name ever again. It'll just burn him. "

Ciel looks at Meyrin " I see, so that's how it ended. That's why I never heard him say his fiance's name...I've got to go. " Ciel rushed to the front door that will lead the way to Sebastian's office.

* * *

" I refused to have that replacement. No one deserves that PLACE! " Sebastian closed his door as The President enters his office a while ago. The president sits on Sebastian's chair as he leaned for his relaxation. He looks at Sebastian's angry eyes.

" My grandson, " The President raised his hand. " Someone should occupy the place. If that position doesnt get replaced, what will happen to our company? " Sebastian refused to hold the President's offering hands. He turned around, facing his back to his grandfather.

" I... I still don't get it. Why? " Sebastian questioned while looking at the door. It's rude to ask questions when you're talking at your back, he knows that.

" It's been 2 years, my grandson. 2 years. It's been too long. How could you not forget about her? "

" ITS NOT easy to forget someone you dearly love. YOU, you who took 10 years to forget about grandma. 10 YEARS. SO DONT TELL ME TO EASILY FO-" Sebastian received a slap on his right cheek. He immediately shook his head as he received the harsh treatment.

" Yes, it took me 10 years to forgot her. BUT, this isn't the reason for me to break down myself. She, I know she wants me to live in a normal life. You better act mature as y- " The President saw Sebastian's hurt face.

" It would be easy if I dont love her. But I do. I'm sorry. I have to go, TANAKA. " Sebastian grabbed his briefcase and left, slamming the door in all his might. He saw few guards on the hall way and shook his head in annoyance.

" Mr. Sebastian! " Sebastian stopped his tracks. Was it her? Is she the one calling him? Sebastian turns around, finding Ciel huffing in exhaustion of the first exhausting run of his life. " I, I really want to help you! I'LL DO AN- "

Sebastian moves his hand and covered Ciel's noisy voice. " Pipe down. What the hell? " Sebastian felt his mood changing. " Just get into the car. We'll discuss this inside. "

The two exited and Sebastian calls the bellman. Sebastian looks down as he saw Ciel, looking around every corner. He looked at the other way and smiled. He looks childish. The simple smile disappeared as he saw Hannah on the other post, walking straight into them.

" Sebastian, it's nice you hired a little... thing beside yourself. Why did you hired him? " Hannah asked in confidence as she brushed her long white hair with her fingers. " Anyway, thanks for the ticket, Sebastian. "

" Ticket? What ticket? "

" Ohh, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Bye Sebastian and to your little friend. " Her shoes tapped as she 'politely' excused herself. The bellman got out of Sebastian's car. Ciel saw the red Ferrari infront of him, shining into his blue eyes. Sebastian rushed to open his car.

" Get in. " Ciel woke into his dreamland, He nodded and opened the door. Ciel attached his seat belt and it clicked. He looks at Sebastian whos glaring at the steering wheel. " Isn't that great. They'll took her place. I just know it. " Sebastian bumped his head onto his steering wheel. He knows that if Hannah got the place. Their victory is getting more unbreakable.

" I don't like what you're thinking. I mean, you hired me because you want me to kick someone's prideful butt, right? " Sebastian looks at Ciel while his head is still on the steering wheel. " I'll win. But - "

" You'll take her place? "

" If- If you don't mind. "

Sebastian returned his position as he closed his eyes. Give Ciel her position? Replacing... her? It's hard to believe if he's going to put someone on HER position. He tighten his eyes as he remembered something.

_flashback_

_" Sebastian, you think this lace will fit for this gown? " The woman swings the dress while holding the dark lace. She walks into Sebastian, who was sitting on his couch. Sebastian put his cup of coffee and held the woman.  
_

_" Of course. Because you designed it, it will look perfect no matter what you do. Nobody can surpass your excellence. " Sebastian kissed her forehead as she laughs. _

_" Don't be silly. " She escaped in Sebastian's grasp as she returned to her working station. She put the lace on her table as she turns around to see Sebastian smiling at her. " What are you looking at? " She smiled.  
_

_" Im just... I'm just the luckiest man ever. Because I have you. And, no matter who they are, no one can ever have your position. That's how awesome you are." The woman smiles awkwardly._

_" Don't say such silly things. " She rushed to Sebastian as she hugged him so tight that it made Sebastian to hug her tight as well. " And I'm the luckiest woman ever. To find someone like you. And, you know someone will surpass 'MY' excellence. " She joked the last word as she kisses Sebastian. " I love you. "_

_" I love y- "_

" -you! Hey you! Are you awake? " Ciel poked Sebastian. " Some cars are behind us. " Ciel looks behind as he saw some guest wants to park on the side.

" You just... ruined something... " Sebastian looks at Ciel, who was looking at him.

" Something wrong? "

_" -Something wrong, Sebastian?- "_

Sebastian's eyes widen as he heard her fiance's voice just now. He huffed and grabbed his chest. Why, why does Sebastian felt something pumping to his chest again. He swallowed, he looked at Ciel again and it his heart pumped and beats faster. It hurts, it's painful. He swallowed, he felt his throat like a deserted place. He tries to grab the bottled water on the back of his car. " Wha- what do you want? " Ciel tries to locate something behind as he saw Sebastian tries to grab something. " Y-you want water? " Ciel kneed the driver's seat and he initially grabbed the bottled water. He opened it and gave it to Sebastian.

Sebastian drank almost 3/4 of the bottle as he returned it to Ciel. He breathe as he looks to those eyes. His lips parted as he catches his breath. " ...- you go? "

Ciel inclined his head " What? "

" Where..want...go? "

" Look, you really need to clear on what you are saying because I can't understand you... "

" Where do you want to go? "

Ciel saw Sebastian's lonely face. He saw how his face returned to an outcast person. " A... a place where you can tell me your problems. " Ciel smiled as he saw Sebastian blinks on his response.

" The Ocena ocean shore, is that alright? " Sebastian asked Ciel, mumbling every single words.

" Is it safe? "

_" _-_Is it safe? "_

Sebastian heard it again. Her voice. It's becoming unbearable. Sebastian started the engine, he left Ciel's question unanswered.

* * *

Claude carefully put his papers inside his briefcase as he shuffle more inside his drawers. Sebastian's grandfather, no, Tanaka wants her position be replaced. It would be a good, no, great opportunity to Hannah's place. His door opened and was locked. Claude raised his head as he saw Hannah approached him. Hannah sits on Claude's lap and hugged him. " I thought you wouldn't be here. " She intensely kissed Claude. Claude continued to kiss Hannah when Hannah breaks the kiss. " I know you know what I came here, right? " Hannah stood up as she sits on Claude's desk.

" Yes, of course. Her position. When I heard it, I just heard the nightingale telling that were getting close. " Claude placed his hand on Hannah's leg. " Where were you when the meeting was held? "

Hannah raised her leg and felt Claude's lips onto her skin. " I was there, behind the little pipsqueak that Sebastian hired ago. " Claude stops his kisses on Hannah's leg when he heard it.

" A new employed? "

" Yeah. It's quite a shock since that Sebastian hasn't hired any since 2 years ago. " Hannah grabbed Claude's necktie and held him close. " But dont fret, I don't fear anyone who can EASILY win in my designs. " Hannah flipped a card next to her bag. " I got everything in order, I hired experts who won the fashion show that happened last month. It's under business but hey, that's our ticket for our victory. "

Claude chuckled as he heard Hannah. Hannah laughs and sits on Claude's lap and kisses the man's neck.

" It's a great plan indeed. "

* * *

"...so, You owned this resort? " Ciel asked as he stepped out of Sebastian's car. Earlier, they talked about something about their lives. Ciel first said that he lost contact to his parents ever since he stayed with his uncle Lawrence. His parents abandoned him to his uncle because they cannot take a good care for a child. Sebastian earlier told him to never give up, keep living for his sake as they continued to drive on.

" Actually, We owned this resort. We sometimes go here when she needed to practice. She needs a good air and nice weather when she works. I never stpped here ever since she... died. " Sebastian looks at the sunset and narrowed. Sebastian left the car as he lead Ciel to a cabin. " Come in. " Sebastian let the door locked itself as Ciel entered. " It's dusty inside so don't inhale to much. "

" ...gy."

" What? " Sebastian saw Ciel covering his mouth and nose by using his shirt and hands. Sebastian's eyes widen. " Stay outside for the moment. " Ciel left without any word. Ciel locks the door and inhaled the fresh air outside. He dusted himself as dust contacted to his clothes. He coughs as he dusted himself again, as he knows he was already clean, he looks at the door of the cabin. It's already 2 years.

_' It's been two years since we last visited that place. I'm pretty sure it's not that presentable anymore. '_

Ciel remembered Sebastian telling him that inside the car a moment ago. He felt unhappy. He must have endured the betrayal and loneliness inside him. His fiance should't have died, Ciel thought. Ciel sat at the near swinging bench. The bench creaked as Ciel started to sway the swing. He looks at the sunset and smiled. The sunset looks beautiful. So enchanting. Ciel closed his eyes. Everything seems peaceful.

* * *

Ciel yawned as he tries to wiggle himself to escape to his wonderful sleep. The breeze felt nice as the cold air touches his face. Ciel opened his eyes as he found that he's still on the same spot. He smiled, everything's so calm. He looks down and saw a blanket covering him, he looks at his side and saw another pair of blanket. The swing creaked as Ciel stood up. He opened the door and saw the room, shimmering in beauty. Ciel gape and looks around. Ciel saw Sebastian, outside the window. Ciel didn't think twice as he walks to meet him.

Ciel opened the back door and Sebastian felt it. Sebastian looks at Ciel and widen his eyes. Ciel took a step back. Sebastian still keep on looking at him and it utterly bothered him. " I'm no ghost. "

Sebastian's eyes returned his eyes into normal as he bowed in sorrow. Ciel saw Sebastian, he blinked twice in the miserable atmosphere. Ciel looks at Sebastian as he saw he can't see Sebastian's eyes, only the nose, hair, lips and face. Ciel's eyes narrowed and it widen. He remembered he draw someone not too long ago. Ciel didn't stop as he moved towards Sebastian. He gently touched it and lift it to see Sebastian's face. It's clear, the man he drew before WAS Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't flinched as Ciel touched him. There's something at the moment. Sebastian, who lost someone and as for Ciel, who found someone that he never knew he drew on his sketch pad. Something beats on Ciel's heart as he continued to gaze on Sebastian. Sebastian looks at Ciel in no question. The two remained silent.

Ciel stared at Sebastian and let's go, causing Sebastian's head to bow again into it's original place. Ciel holds his chest and goes inside the cabin. He sits down on the wooden chair and kept holding his chest. Is that what really beholds his drawing? His heart beats faster in every second. His heart. Beats faster. In every second.

The back door creaked and Ciel snapped to his thoughts. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you okay? "

" ...Yeah. " Ciel knew he cannot make an eye contact to Sebastian. His heart starts to beat faster. Beating. Rapidly.

" It's already 11 pm, I think it's not safe to travel since I'm getting sleepy. I'll take you to our bedroom upstairs or do you want something to drink? We didn't take any food at all. " Ciel prefer to drink first than to sleep again. He stood up and stops to his tracks. Our bedroom? ...Our bedroom? " Something wrong, Ciel? "

Ciel can't help it. His heart, he thinks it's about to start. He needs to calm down. " A drink will do first. " Sebastian nodded as he heard Ciel.

* * *

It didn't took long as they headed to sleep. Ciel was staring at the whole time at the ceiling. He's just beside Sebastian. Just beside him.

_Flashback_

_" I don't sleep on chairs... Mind if I share the bed with you? "_

Ciel can' help it. It's driving him crazy. He kept on looking at the ceiling and it later on his head will turn to look Sebastian. Nervous. Getting weak. Hopeless. He suddenly remembered, the drawing that he got unfinished. The man behind it was Sebastian. The exact figure, the exact sample. There, his hear beat getting alive again. It beats, and beats.

Ciel sighed, He can't wait to talk to Alois, He wants to find out whats behind this.

* * *

A/N: That feeling :)

Please leave review! :)


End file.
